Within the Shadows
by Namie The Snake Queen
Summary: A student who is able to summon Persona's transfers to Gekkoukan. She knows nothing of her power until she meets someone who tells her to summon hers. The woman will soon be helpful to take out the Shadows; later on, she meets two other people. A boy who is able to summon Persona's, and a boy that is a Devil Summoner. Similar people, will cross the same paths. What unfolds...?


**This will be my first fic with the SMT series. It's with my OC that resides in Persona 3 and 4. And maybe a little with the Protagonist of the Devil Survivor series [Kazuya.] I don't know anyone other than Kazu, so just bear with me. Persona meets Devil Survivor. For. The. Win. **

**Please no hate comments. If any hate comes in, I will delete them. Feedback or advice on how to make it more better is accepted. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Title ~ Within the Shadows**

**Rating ~ M**

**Summary ~ Akumu Yami is the new Transfer student now going to Gekkoukan. To no ones knowledge, she is a Persona user. However, she owns two. Which most at the school only hold one. [Other than Arisato.] She meets people who are like her, and even someone from a different school, and what seems like a different demention. The story told here, is the story of Akumu Yami.**

* * *

Little to the women mind, a different demention has occurred. What is seen would only be in movies or some type of book. But what is seen is in reality. A reality that has been bent and manipulated to someones will. The woman stops as she stares at an object in front of her; a coffin. _Why was a coffin here..?_ is the only thing that comes to mind. However, there seems to be coffins everywhere she looks. _Did everyone die..?_ is another thing stated in the women's mind.

No. No one died. What the woman is experiencing is a phenomenon known as the Dark Hour. The Dark Hour happens after midnight. A single hour of nothingness. An unknown hour to most, but only certain people know of this hour. And them people are called Persona Users. The Persona Users hone their skills within and take down the monsters that roam their school at night. Shadows. Shadows are out. The Gekkoukan school turns into this gigantic misconstruction building once the Dark Hour hits, and the Shadow's live within the floors of said building...

The woman's eyes now move from the coffin in front of her. A bit ahead is a black figure moving to the location of where she's at. The black figure suddenly draws out knifes and quickly scurries towards her. Her eyes widen as she backs up, having no way of protection. She scurries back also to get away from the figure.

However, a sudden sound is heard from behind her. She sees a boy with most likely the Gekkoukan school uniform with blue hair covering one side of his face. The shadow given to his face make him seem more scarier. The second thing she sees is a gun in his hand, but soon after its put down. She turns around fully and sees a tall figure standing behind him. Said figure speaks, "_Thou art I... And I am thou... From the sea of thy soul I cometh... I am Orpheus, master of strings..._"

Her eyes widen as her eyes focus on the creature called Orpheus. Orpheus soon moves from the boy and begins to take care of the Shadow coming their way. It seems rather fast, so the girl really couldn't tell what was going on. As soon as the Persona was summoned and moved, it was done, and over.

The Persona soon comes back to the boy's side. Her breathing is heavy as the boy gives her the gun used, "Use it." Is all he says to her. He makes a gun to his head, motioning for her to do the same. She looks at the gun, and slowly puts it to the side of her head. The boy pulls an imaginary trigger, as if he's giving her instructions. She closes her eyes as she pulls the trigger as instructed. Her eyes then open wide...

What stood before them was nothing of what a normal Persona should look like. This one is horrific looking. The black cloaked figure stares up. A sinister, yet deadly laugh can be heard from it. Death. Death is all that can be felt from this creature. The personification of Death itself stood behind the girl. It's glowing red eyes stare down at the girl, as if it's piercing through her soul. Black smoke seeps through its dead teeth and over her head. She can see the large blade it held. It also gave off the same smoke-like look and aura as what came from its mouth. The Persona drops it's blade-tip into the ground; a sound of a chainsaw can be heard. But... The Scythe itself isn't a chainsaw. Other than a normal sharp blade of the original Grim Reaper, this one had jagged teeth similar to the look of a chainsaw. The links within the blade begin to move then pick up speed. The Reaper picked up the blade and growled as it stared at the boy, then down to her. She looks at it. She's frightened of it. But a Persona is not supposed to attack its host. Maybe he can be helpful...


End file.
